Un accidente, una perdida, una culpa
by KamonKaze
Summary: Es lo que paso hace 30 años en el fic Nuestros hijos del futuro
1. Chapter 1

Holas chicas, se que soy una pesada escribiendo tanto, gomen -.- pero la inspiración viene y no hay que dejarla escapar, y por ello voy a escribir sobre unos de mis errores(puto tuenti me lía XD) voy a poner un one-shot de tachimukai x tsunami en donde explicare lo mejor posible sobre el embarazo perdido de tachi y el accidente y como afecta a tsunichi en el futuro, este one-shot estaría dentro de fic "Nuestros hijos del futuro?", se que pocos habéis leído mi nuevo cap XD pero que le vamos hacer no puedo obligaros la verdad XDD bueno he aquí el fic tiene fragmentos del futuro donde si habéis leído mi fic sabréis quienes son.

Una perdida, un accidente, una culpa.

FUTURO

Por los pasillos del hospital paseaba un hombre alto, moreno, ojos negros, con el pelo de color rosa, llevaba de la mano a un niño pequeño pelo castaño, ojos negros, tez blanca, llevaba unas gafas de bucear en su cabeza, aparentaba unos 8 años, tenia sujetado de su brazo libre un peluche de felpa, se dirigían a la habitación 120, donde se encontraba el segundo portero del Raimon y pareja del surfista (no se que numero es),cuando se disponían a entrar el pequeño solto de la mano a su padre poniendo cara triste, escondiendo su rostro en su peluche.

-¿Hijo?-pregunto el mayor poniéndose a la altura del menor.

-Papa…-susurro el pequeño.

-Cariño-abrazo a su hijo con ternura- ¿porque no quieres entrar?

-Mama me odia….-rompiendo a llorar en el hombro de su padre.

-No digas eso el te quiere, eres su vida-hablo con ternura y amabilidad.

-yo…-sollozando, su padre lo cogió en brazos y abrió la puerta.

En la habitancion se encontraba recostado Tachimukai con un pijama blanco en la cama, y su lado se encontraba su otro hijo pequeño, un precioso niño de unos 4 años, ojos azules, pelo de color rosa, tez blanca, estaba dormido al lado de su mama uke, mientras que un hermoso uke de cabellos largos azulados que le llegaban hasta las rodillas lo tenia suelto, estaba sentado en una silla hablando con su amigo Tachi, mientras que un sofá de la habitación se encontraba otro niño dormido este tenia el pelo hasta los hombros de color azulado, dejando ver sus dos ojos dormidos, tenia la tez un poco morena.

-Hola amor!-dijo entrando el surfista con su hijo en brazos.

-Hola Tsunami, Tsunichi-hablo Tachi

-¿Qué tal estáis chicos?-pregunto el otro mayor de la habitación.

-Bien-contesto acercándose a su pareja

-Mi niño ven a saludarme-sonrió el castaño recostándose en cama para ver a su hijo mayor.

-…-el pequeño tan solo desvió la mirada, le dolía ver a su madre postrada en esa cama.

-Kazemaru, ¿te as traído a Kazama?-pregunto Tsunami mirando al niño dormido en el sofá.

-Oh! Si, lo traje para que jugara con Yuusuke.

-Me parece bien

-Tsunichi, quieres sonreír por mí- dijo Tachi sonriendo con ternura a su hijo.

-Hai- bajo de los brazos de su padre, no podía decir que no a su madre, nunca.

-Buen chico

-Eres un caballero, Tsunichi

-Como su padre, ¿no crees kaze?

-si, mas o menos-todos se echaron a reir pero en bajo para no despertar a los niños, Tsunami solo rio ante el comentario, Tsunichi saludo a su mama, pero le llamo la atención Kazama, nunca lo había visto.

-¿Quién es él?-pregunto curioso al verlo, se sonrojo para él era como un angel.

-Es mi hijo, Endou Kazama

-¿Te gusta?-hablo divertido su mama uke.

-NO…-grito muy sonrojado, no debía permitirse el lujo de enamorarse-_No puedo enamorarme, debo ayudarte madre…-_fueron las palabras pensadas por un niño de 8 años….

PASADO FLASH BACK

-Tsunami no corras!-gritaba a lo lejos un joven castaño, de estatura medida, ojos como el mar, era un chico inocente, adorable, y sobretodo tenía el mejor novio, pero casi siempre se volvía loco cuando se trataba del océano.

-Vamos tachi, sígueme

-¿Cómo…loco…?-susurro

-Bien conseguiré ese regalo para él-pensaba mentalmente

-No puedo correr, ¿Por qué últimamente me siento tan mal?- se preguntaba mientras sus fuerzas le fallaban, diviso a lo lejos al amante de helados, Mido y el emo, Kaze, quería llamarlos pero su voz se quebró- Tsu-Tsunami….Kaze…Mido-se quedo estático y jadeando en medio del cruce de cebra. Tsunami sintió un escalofrió, giro su vista hacia atrás, sus ojos se ensancharon, corrió donde su pequeño, Kaze y Mido vieron unos coches acercarse con rapidez, desviaron su mirada en donde se encontraba su amigo en mitad la calle, respirando, lo último que escucharon y vieron fue coches chocar, humo.

-KYYYAAAAAA!-fue lo único que pudieron escuchar, corriendo en busca de su amigo, Tsunami intentaba reaccionar, su uke, su niño, se encontraba en medio de ese humo negro y choque de coches, solo lagrimas salieron de sus ojos, escucho la ambulancia llegar, se golpeó así mismo y corrió a ver a tachi, su cuerpo temblaba, buscaba entre los escombros, lo vio.

-Tachi, mi vida contéstame-rogaba mientras lo abrazaba

-Tachimukai!- murmuro en bajo Kaze mirando la escena.

-Ya viene la ambulancia-corriendo donde los demás.

-Es mi cul-culpa-tartamudeando con lágrimas cayendo de sus ojos con amargura

La ambulancia se llevó al joven castaño ojos azules, Tsunami, Mido y Kaze fueron con él, esperaban con ansias los resultados, el doctor salió de la sala de observación para dar la noticia a los chicos.

-¿Sois quienes acompañáis al joven Tachimukai Yuuki?- pregunto el doctor

-Hai-contesto con rapidez Tsunami- soy su novio.

-Entonces veréis chicos….

FUTURO

-KAZAMA!-gritaba un castaño ojos negros a lo lejos

-Oh! Es tu amorcito Kaza-chan-riendo un pelinaranja

-Ignórale kazama-se decía internamente- y tu cállate Hiromi-zanahoria

-KAZAMA!-gritaron otros 2 chicos acercándose peligrosamente al azulado

-mierda la berenjena y el asexuado!- hablo sarcásticamente Hiromi

-¡Donde!-dijo abrazando a Kazama, el castaño, que asaber cuando llego a abrazarlo.-a lejaos de el panda de maricas!

-Hablo!

-Calla asexuado!-dijo altaneramente

-Capitan-baka

-Calla! Vete con tu panda de fansgrils yaoistas!

-Pe-pero que..-con la moral baja- estúpido ellas no tienen lo que kazama tiene!

-¿Y que tiene?-riendo de lado

-Es bello, su pelo hermoso, la silueta excelente de un uke, una buena parte trasera ¿continuo?-ya excitado

-Es mío!-lanzando rayitos con la mirada al otro.

-Tsunichi….-murmuro en bajo el azulado de la banda naranja en su cuello, lo miro y se fue con Hiromi, dejando pelear a Apolo, Luca, Tsunichi….

Continuara…

He aquí la primera parte vale!

Ya que solo tiene como 3 caps nada más ^^

Así que por favor dejen sus comentarios por favor! Pronto sabrán todo!.


	2. Chapter 2

Wow otras continuacion de este fic! Espero que les guste la verdad me inspire en una canción, y bueno espero que les guste tanto como a mi escribir, la verdad he tenido unas semanas bastante difíciles.

Cap 2: Te quiero, no es tu culpa.

FUTURO.

Nuestros protagonistas se encontraban en clase, cada uno en la suya como es debido, pero el director mando a todos los estudiantes reunirse en el salón de actos, debía anunciar algo importante, así que el grupo de amigos de nuevo Inazuma Eleven se juntaron todos por el capitán, aunque a este le hubiera gustado dejar de lado a Luca, Apolo, pero no podía eran miembros después de todo.

-Chicos estais todos-decia el capitán del inazuma.

-si, todos-dijo el portero del inazuma, kazama

-mierda

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunto hiromi

-nada-rascandose la mejilla-_me han jodido el plan luca y apolo_

-"Alumnos por favor callaros"

-Tu primero morsa!-gritaba entre risas yuuakio, mientras era regañado por sakumi

-"cállate yuuakio"-dijo el director-"¿Cómo puedo ser el hijo del gran Kidou? A ya se por su gran intelecto y capacidad para pensar"-susurro en bajo mientras se hundía ya que él era unos de los mejores promedios.-"os voy anunciar que habrá una competición de deportes en nuestra escuela por eso quiero pediros que participéis"

-Otra vez que pesadez-decia con molestia Torch

-No te quejes, tonto

-Claro como nunca haces nada ¿verdad gaze-haru?-sintio como su hermano le daba un codazo.

-no me llames asi, nunca-con su expresión fría

-¿Qué piensas shawn?

-Nos llevaremos todos los premios como todos los años kazama!

-Me alegro chicos, asi que si me disculpáis me voy, te lo dejo todo en tus manos kazama

-Adios capitán.

-Onii-chan

-Quédate yuusu-chan estas mejor con Gazel- sonriéndole, se dirigió a la salida

-¿Por qué siempre se va a estas horas?-pregunto ya cansado Atsuya

-Tsunichi….-dijo mirándolo de espalda el joven azulado de banda naranja-¿Qué ocurre contigo?

PASADO FLASH BACK

-Doctor, ¡dígame que es lo que le pasa a mi novio!-dijo con bastante preocupación

-Chico, calmate-respirando- tiene un traumatismo craneal, tiene problemas en los huesos de su cuerpo además de que su defensa ha bajado totalmente y…-pausando

-¿Qué?-histérico total.

-De alguna manera debemos operarle de inmediato sino morirá.

-¿Cómo?-cayendo de rodillas al suelo, Kaze y Mido se le acercaron.

-Tsuna…-Kaze no continuo la expresión del pelirosa lo decía todo.

-Debemos deshacernos de un problema interno de el joven, sino será tarde.

-se salvara

-Si-con serenidad en su voz

-Padre, chicos ¿que haceis aquí?-pregunto un chico de cabellos crema acercándose a ellos.

-Goenji- dijo Mido llevándose su mano al pecho

-Hijo, tu amigo esta grave, y voy a intervenir-con estas palabras se marchó a la sala de operaciones.

-Tachi…te salvaras…-susurro para sus adentros el surfista.

.¿que a pasado?-pregunto curioso el delantero

-veras…-el peliazulado le conto todo mientras que el surfista estaba sentado en la sala de espera con nerviosismo.

FUTURO

De nuevo un niño de unos 12 años caminaba por los pasillos del hospital, sin mirar a ningún sitio en especial, este niño tenía una mirada triste, odiaba las competiciones de deportes, nunca podía asistir sus padre, pero siempre su peliazulado le sacaba una sonrisa, siempre, por eso lo amaba, aunque se prometió no enamorarse, recordaba las palabras de su madre, que se habían clavado en él.

_-Hijo-le llamaba el castaño en su cama_

_-¿dime madre?-triste dijo_

_-¿Qué te pasa?_

_-nada_

_-no te creo-sonriéndose_

_-es verdad_

_-¿te gusta Kazama?_

_-NO-muy rojo_

_-te pille- riéndose_

_-jooo-en reproche_

_-No es malo enamorarse, al revés-hablo sonriendo_

_-Yo no puedo…-no término_

_-Tienes derecho amar y ser amado_

_-n…no-entre lloros_

_-te quiero, y esto no es tu culpa-dándole un fuerte abrazo._

Sin darse cuenta ya había llegado a la habitación de su madre, la abrió con sigilo, y lo vio sentado lleyendo una revista con su hermano pequeño durmiendo en las piernas de su padre que estaban en el sofá.

-Oh! Has llegado, toma asiento-hablo su madre, dejando la revista

-Si-bajando la mirada

-¿Qué pasa?

-Nada-rápidamente contesto

-Has estado peleando con Luca y Apolo

-¿Cómo lo has sabido?

-Siempre peleas con ellos, sois del mismo equipo, pero cuando no jugáis sois rivales, eso es fantástico.

-Si es por kazama si!-con entusiasmo

-Me alegro que te hayas enamorado de él, eres feliz-dijo su madre con un sonrisa tierna en sus labios.

-Su-supongo –ruborizado

-Escuchame muy bien-acercandolo a él cogiéndolo de los mechones-jamas te sientas culpable por algo que no has tenido la culpa.-mirandolo muy serio

-Yuuki….-dijo el menor alejándose

-que lindo te ves, cuando me llamas por mi nombre

-¡NO!-desviando la mirada muy miraron y se echaron a reir.

Me parece que tendrá como 5 caps jejeje XDD me enrrollo mucho o esque es muy corto? XDD misterios juas

¿comentarios? Porfavor! ^^-


	3. Chapter 3

WOW he tardado sorry!

Tsunichi: ¡que haces que no subes el cap!

Kaze-chan: relájate.

Kazama: dejale es feliz asi

Tsunichi: ¡mi kazama!-se abalanza sobre el.

Kaze-chan: cap 3! Adelante –los miro-¿hijo estas bien, kaza?

Cap 3: Me preocupo por ti.

FUTURO

-¡Kazama!-decía una chica de cabellera rubia hasta la cintura que se dirigía abrazar al de la banda en el cuello.

-Venus…-dijo con pocas ganas de verla.

-La que faltaba-mirándola feamente el anaranjado

-Vamos a entrenar-gritaba desde lejos Torch con un balón en la mano.

-Si, ya vamos-contestando Hiromi.

-Bien, un partido genial-colocándose la banda en la cabeza, dejando ver sus 2 ojos.

-Siempre con el futbol, tsk-musito Yuuakio, acercándose con Sakumi.

-Yo también entrenare con vosotros-dijo Venus.

-Gazel-sempai-llamaba el más joven del grupo Yuusuke.

-Nos divertiremos.-dijo Gazel, se acerca a su hermano mayor.-Hey torch.

-¿Qué?-contesto de la mala manera.

-Cuidado no vaya ser que te comas con la mirada a Hiromi.-riendose

-Maldito!-ruborizado.

-¿Torch-sempai?-mirando lo rojo que estaba-¿tienes fiebre?-tocando su frente

-¡NO!, es solo el sol-mirando al cielo.

EN PASADO HACE 30 AÑOS.

-Tsunami…-susurraba Goenji al verlo tan mal.

-Debes descansar-acercándose al surfista el peliverde.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Kaze, él se ha dormido-tapándole con la chaqueta de Goenji.

-Padre-dijo el pelicrema viendo a su padre salir de quirófano.

-¿Qué tal todo?-preguntando con temor Kaze.

-Bien…-poco convencido, tenia una expresión seria.

-No le creo-molesto-su expresión no dice lo mismo.

-¿Qué…?-descubierto.

-Padre….

-Vereis, vuestro amigo…-no podia continuar-necesito hablar con el señor Kira.

-¿El papa de Hiro-chan?-extrañado Mido

-Exacto, es un tema delicado, asi que iros a casa y llevaros a la pareja del chico.-marchandose.

-Os llevare a casa chicos-ofreciendose Goenji.

-Vale, de seguro Endo estará preocupado-cogiendo a su amigo Tsunami.

-Mañana hablo con el padre mi Hiro-chan.

FUTURO

-Madre-sentado mirándolo fijamente.

-Dime

-No estoy seguro de Kazama-bajando la mirada.

-Otra vez con lo mismo-serio

-Me han contado que le gusta Venus.

-¿Y te vas a rendir?

-¡NO!

-Bien.

-Gracias madre-abrazándole fuertemente.

-¿Qué tal te va siendo el capitán?

-No me quejo, bueno si de Luca, Apolo nada más.

-Que divertido sois, me recuerdas a cuando tenía tu edad-sonriendo.

-Ire a casa ayudar a papa-cogiendo sus cosas.

-¿Y yuusuke?

-Esta con Gazel, papa llevara a Tayuki a la guardería

-Me parece bien, cuídate hijo-le da un beso en la frente,-atiende en clases.

-Saco buenas notas.-machándose.

Al salir del hospital vio a Hiroto el padre de su amigo Hiromi, aparcado con el coche, este le saluda.

-Tsuni, ¿te llevo a casa?

-¿eh? Ah! Si gracias

-Vale, tu padre me pidió que viniera a por ti.

En el campo de futbol.

-Ahí va Kazama-tirando a portería Atsuya-Aullido de lobo

-Ja- parando en seco el balón-¡muy bien chicos!

-Gazel, toma-pasando el balón Hiromi.

-No te lo creas-poniendose en medio de Hiromi, Torch y le roba el balón. Pero en ese momento el profesor los manda a clase.

-JOOO! No!- quejándose el portero-¡tenemos que entrenar!

-Vámonos a casa kaza- llevándose arrastras a su amigo.

-¿te ayudo Hiromi?

-Si! Gracias-ambos se llevaron arrastras al portero nº1

-¿no se da cuenta de que Torch esta por el?-se preguntaba Michael

-No creo que no-burlonamente Gazel-¿vienes a comer yuusu-chan?

-Si.

Todos se fueron a su casa, excepto Sakumi, Yuuakio ya que se fueron a casa de Tsunichi.


	4. Chapter 4

Cap 4 : Se tu secreto

FUTURO

-Mañana hara buen dia

-NI importa ni quiero saberlo

-Que chico, y se supone que eres el hijo del mas loco del grupo-riendo

-Me da igual

-Debes ser como tu padre

-Paso

-Relajate anda.

-No me apetece nada-mirando por la ventanilla del coche.

-¿Sabes una cosa?

-el que

-Ah Kazama le interesa Venus, me lo comento Hiromi.-intentado levantar el animo al chico

-Eso jamas pasara-mirando al de su lado.

-Esfuerzate al máximo por aquello que amas sino, todo se ira al trasto.

-Tienes razón, pero no puedo, todo es una mentira para mi, además no estoy seguro de quererle, o peor aun siento que le uso.

-No digas esas cosas.

-¡Son ciertas!-da un frenazo.

-Mira son mi hijo y Kazama junto con ¿Torch?-alzando una ceja al ver como arrastraban a Kazama.

-no, kaza…-no se atrevia a mirarlo

-QUIERO ENTRENAR-gritaba el portero

-Mira que se pone pesadito cuando quiere

-En serio, porque no le dejamos aquí y ya esta

-AHÍ esta mi padre

-¡hey! Hola, subid al coche chicos.

-Vale padre

-NO dejadme en el campo de entranamiento.

-Yo me ire andando a hasta casa-bajando del coche.

-CAPITAN

-¿Qué?

-Hoy he perfeccionado mi super técnica, lo malo esque perdi con Venus-con cascadas en los ojos-pero de seguro no perderemos-con brillo en sus ojos, de la nada se levanto una ráfaga de viento que dejo bailar el cabello largo de Kazama, el cual el capitán del Relampago Feroz se sontojo al ver al chico tan bello.

-Ka-kazama- titubeo

-mejor vayamos a mi casa ¿ok?-alzando el pulgar.

-Por mi bien, además hoy le toca cocina a mi padre

-Que pena me Suzuno-riendo el padre de Hiromi

-Capitan, veras hoy hemos hecho en tu ausencia-empezo hablar el portero sin parar a su capitán, pero este no le escuchaba sino que lo observaba detenidamente.

-Hijo ¿Qué tal el entrenamiento?

-Genial hoy e entrenado con Torch-dijo el anaranjado de copiloto.

-Pronto dominaremos nuestra técnica no es cierto ¿Himi?

-Joo, ese nombre no me gusta-haciendo pucheros

-Lo se-molestando Torch

EN EL PASADO

-Sera mejor dejar a Tsunami en casa

-Esta bien

-Gracias chicos

-Nos vemos mañana, Mido, Goenji.

-Cuidate Kaze

-Adios emo

-Si yo también te aprecio cara de helado

Al dia siguiente….

-TACHI-grito Tsunami despertándose

-OH, por fin has despertado, vamos vístete, iremos donde el padre de Hiroto

-¿para que? Yo quiero ir donde Tachi primero

-Es por eso que vamos tonto

-Vale, no te pongas asi "emo"

-Te he oído-desde el baño. escucha el pitido de un coche-ya han llegado

-Espera

-Hola, Mido

-Wolas chicos!

-Vayamos donde Hiro ¿no?

-Sip Kaze

Los chicos llegaron a la casa del padre de Hiroto, el doctor se encontraba allí con los demás chicos, estaban extrañados.

-Bueno, digame doctor de lo que quería hablarme.

-Sere breve, vera tenemos evidencias de que el joven Tachimukai Yuuki ha estado expuesto al meteorito Alien el cual provoca alteraciones hormonoles en el cuerpo de los chicos

-¿eso quiere decir que…?

-Los chicos expuestos pueden tener hijos, pero solo ha cierto edad, como a partir de los 18 años para arriba sin tener riesgos de perder la vida con anterioridad.

-Espera padre…

-En otras palabras, Tachimukai podría haber muerto sino no habría intervenido, además del accidente le a dejado secuelas internas en su cuerpo, provocando suma debilidad en sus huesos de la parte inferior e superior.-hablo el doctor, el surfista con la mirada baja se maldecia internamente, lagrimas bajanban por sus mejillas, sus amigos le miraban con pena.

-me pregunto como esque llego a estar expuesto a la piedra

-Ni idea no lo sabemos

-Gracias doctor.

-De nada, creo que les convendría hacerse un chequeo a sus chicos, junto con los del Raimon.

-¿No estaras insinuando padre?

-Hay que ser precavido hijo

-Espere un momento señor-dijo Mido

-SI tachi puede tener hijos, entonces yo junto con el emo podemos tener hijos?

-Co-como, supongo vamos dijo yo

-Doctor digame ¿estara mejor mi Tachi?

-Si, tenemos tratamiento, y puede jugar al futbol si es lo que piensas-sonriendo

-Gracias, doctor-volviendo a sonreir

-Me alegro que vuelvas hacer el mismo

-ja, a mi Tachi no me gusta que sea serio.

-Hiro, puedo tener hijos-abrazandolo.

-Suerte hemos tenido mi pequeño.

FUTURO

-Adios chicos

-Espera capi, me bajo contigo, debo preguntarte mas cosas, adiós Hiromi, Torch, seño Kiyama

-Cuidaos, animo Tsunichi

-Para …-mira al portero- ¡calla¡

-Mira son Yuuakio y Sakumi

-Chicos que haceis en mi casa?

-Nada

-Kazama, ve a tu casa anda, mañana hablamos

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

-Kaza, ve hazle caso al capi-dijo Yuuakio.

-Venimos a verte Tsunichi y ayudarte-dijo sonriente Sakumi

-Vale pasad

Dentro de la casa los tres hablaron tranquilamente hasta que Tsunami y su hijo menor volvieron, se marcharon de la casa, pero no que lo sabían esque Kazama volvió para hablar con su capitán, ahí padre e hijo hablaron sobre Tachimukai, cosa que Kazama se entero de todo, absolutamente todo, eso le dejo un mal sabor de boca, se sentía mal ahora sabia sobre los sentimientos de su capitán, en ese momento le pillo el mediano de los hermanos Yuusuke junto con Gazel.

-Kazama

-¿eh? Hey que pasa chicos

-Eso deberías preguntarte a ti no crees-comiendo un helado

-Pasa si quieres a mi hermano le hara ilusión que hayas venido

-No lo creo la verdad, he escuchado cosas que no debía

-¿lo has escuchado todo?

-Si, pero no me siento orgullosos de ello-bajando la mirada

-No te sientas mal ¿vale?-sonriendo

-¿Yuusuke? Con quien andas-pregunto su hermano mayor saliendo de la casa, encontrándose con su amor Kazama y Gazel.-Kazama…

-hehe capi, yo ya me iba lo siento-marchandose y en ese instante le cogio Gazel .

-Hermano Kazama lo sabe todo sobre nuestra madre

-¿Cómo? Me espiabas

-Yo…no era mi intención de verdad

-Esta mal meterse en asuntos de otros, o es que eso no te lo han enseñado-muy molesto.

-si…solo…que…debo retirarme-intentando zafarse.

-Vete Kazama, desde ahora estas fuera del equipo-esas palabras dejaron de piedra al portero.

-De que hablas no debes hacer eso, Tsunichi-dijo Gazel

-Soy el capitán y hago lo que me da la gana, dare tu puesto a Apolo

-sabes….Tsumi….-en bajo el portero

-Habla

-Me importas, siento suma admiración por ti, eres importante en mi vida, no me arrepiento de haberte conocido, adiós capitán, es lo que quieres me voy, siento haber sido una carga-dijo con la voz quebrada quería golpear a su capitán por tonto, miro a Yuusuke-No te sientas mal por mi, me lo he buscado

-en serio Kaza….yo….-sientiendose mal por haberle dicho eso.

-adios.

-No vuelve, soy un idiota, Yuusu, dile a padre que salgo un momento

-Mas te vale correr-dijo su padre muy serio desde la puerta-si no vuelve al equipo realmente esque no mereces ser capitán, jamas implicas sobre temas personales en el equipo o saldrán heridos emocionalmente.

-Padre

-Señor Tsunami

-Hai, volveré, con Kaza

Wow espero que os guste

Kazama: Tsumi malo T-T

Tsunichi: MI vida lo siento mucho =(

Kazama: malo ¬3¬*lo abraza*

Kaze-chan: que monosos jeje ^^- mas conti pronto!

Gazel: comenten o si no os congelare con mi balón iceberg aquí y ahora ¬¬

Kaze-chan; ^^u ni caso,¿comentarios? Por favor!


	5. Chapter 5

Cap 5: Vuelve a mi, amor

FUTURO

Por las calles corría el joven portero con los ojos humedecidos, le dolió que le haya echado el capitán de equipo, su admiración, un ejemplo a seguir a parte de su padre el entrenador, no veía por el camino, se paro en seco en un parque y vio algo que no le gusta nada.

-¡hey! Dejad de molestar a esos niños-dijo molesto le portero

-Sino que chaval-hablo el jefe muy molesto por interrumpirlos

-Os dare con mi balón de soccer

-no me hagas reir mocoso

-Coge al niñato le daremos una lección que no olvidara

-Alejaros de mis malditos bastardos-les lanza el balón en las partes del hombre y cae al suelo.-toma

-No te escaparas de mi mocoso-corre hacia el chico y lo esquiva pero el del suelo lo tira al cogerle del pie.

-Mierda, niños corred de aquí

-Pe-pero usted

-FUERA

-vale-corrieron los 3 niños mirando como cogían al portero.

EN EL PASADO

-Hola mi amor-saludo con entusiasmo el surfista a su pequeño shota

-¿eh? Donde estoy

-En el hospital-dándole un cálido beso en los labios

-¿Qué me a pasado?

-Nada, no te levantes,

-ok-recostándose

-Te he traído algo toma

-Oh gracias chocolate-sonriéndole

-Siento ser tan tonto-mirando a otro lado

-no lo eres, te quiero y eso importa sobre todas las cosas del mundo

-Gracias mi Tachi, te amo-abrazándolo débilmente

-Dime que hago aquí?

-Tuvieses un accidente y bueno…-no quiso seguir hablando

-Por favor cuéntamelo-preocupado

-Veras….-le conto todo con dolor

-Vaya-bajando la mirada- es curioso pero seguiré el tratamiento mejorare te lo prometo-sonriéndole con cariño y abrazándolo con fuerza.

-MI pequeño-susurro-_"se si vuelve a quedar embarazado tendrá problemas internos si no lo dice y le provocara estado de coma"_-recordó las palabras del doctor.

-Tsunami

-¿Si?

-Porque Kaze y Mido están gritando fuera

-Ese par se pelearon con una enfermera-riendo ambos.

FUTURO

-sotadme-forzando el portero

-no, ahora veras lo que te pasara-relamiendose los labios

-que me vais hacer-ingenuo

-nada, pasarlo bien-riendo

Detrás de ellos una sombra apareció, se mostraba enfado con ira, tiro su balón que llevaba encima-¡REMATE TIBURON!-lanzo el balón con forma de tiburón envuelto en agua, los tipos salen disparados y chocan contra unos arboles.

-Kazama ¿Estas bien?-pregunto el capitán del equipo

-Si gracias-sonriendo

-Gracias a dios-abrazándolo con fuerza-soy un tonto, perdóname no tienes la culpa de nada

-No pasa nada capitán

-Eres un inconsciente porque siempre te metes en lios

-¿Yo? Ellos querían hacer daño a unos niños

-tu siempre siendo tan bueno y precipitado

-Maldito crio ahora me las pagaras

-JA –riendo el capitán- nadie hace daño a mi Kazama, ahora veras maldito-le acesta un golpe que lo deja ko y hace que se retire del lugar a los 2 hombres.

-Vaya gracias-riendo nervioso

-Kazama…-lo abraza con fuerza-lo siento de verdad no quería decir eso, tu nunca estarás fuera del equipo

-¿De veras?-feliz

-Si, era mi razón de seguir, sin ti mi vida es una pesadilla, y tu eres quien me hizo despertar de mis sueños, quiero una realidad a tu lado.

-Capitan…-susurrando extrañado-siempre estaremos juntos-sonriendo ampliamente

-Te amo kazama-en bajo sin que el otro no pueda escucharlo-volvamos

-hai- se marcharon juntos, Tsunichi al ver que Kazama se cayo de mala manera lo cargo en su espalda, el portero se quedo dormido en su espalda pronunciando débilmente unas palabras.

-Amo…el soccer….y…al…capitán-entre sueños, eso alegro mucho al capitán.

Hasta aquí que debo seguir con las demás contis!

Kazama: ^^ esta muy bien

Tsunichi: te amo kazama

Por favor dejen comentarios! Os lo pido! ^^-


	6. Chapter 6

Cap 6: Levantándose

EN EL FUTURO

-¡KYAAA!-gritaba un joven peliazulado recién levantado

-¿Qué pasa kaz…?-no termino la frase al ver a Tsunichi en la cama de Kazama-Hermano deja a Kazama-llevándose la mano a la cara

-Tiene fácil solución-dijo Gazel como si nada trayendo un cubo de agua-apártate de él capitán-baka

-Esta bien, solo quería saber que se siente levantarse con la persona que quieres-levantándose de la cama

-Que susto me dio capitán-suspirando de alivio-pensé que era un acosador

-pensamiento de Gazel y Yuusuke- ¡Tsunichi es un acosador!-con una gotita en la cabeza.

-Tengo ganas de entrenar-se levanta bruscamente y se cae pero lo coge Tsunichi

-Mejor vamos a desayunar y llamar al entrenador

-Si, no quiero quedarme sin hermano mayor-entre risas con Gazel.

EN EL PASADO

-Tsunami…-lo llamaba tiernamente

-¿si? ¿Qué quieres tabla de surf?-hablando en sueños tirado en el sofá con una manta encima

-Vamos a casa dormilón

-Tachi, estas mejor-frotándose los ojos

-Si, me an dado de alta, pero debo venir de vez en cuando para las revisiones diarias.

-Me parece bien-reincorporándose-Te llevo a casa

-Esta bien-abrazándolo-Gracias, te quiero mucho.

-No es nada-besando su pelo castaño-"Te protegeré siempre"

-Podemos llamar a Kaze y los demás

-Claro, asi jugamos al socc…-dudando-eh…a comer fuera-riendo nervioso.

-De acuerdo, tengo ganas de ver a los chicos y el capitán-sonriendo feliz, sin saber lo que le paso al pobre.

EN EL FUTURO

-¡KAZAMA!-grito el entrenador del equipo entrando en la casa de los Tsunami Tachimukai

-Capi, estese tranquilo que a Kaza no le pasa nada-tranquilizando el pelirosa al su ex –capitan.

-Padre, estoy bien, solo que me hize daño en el pie-sentado en el sofá con el pie vendado

-Vale, ahora deberemos hablar con tu madre sino me mata

-Como siempre

-Si, hay cosas que no cambian Juusuke

-Señor Endo, ¿sabe cual equipo nos enfrentaremos?-pregunto Gazel

-No lose, estoy en ello, pero con Kazama lesionado…-mirando a Yuusuke- tu ocuparas su sitio

-¿Qué?-pregunto confuso Gazel

-Hai-dijo Yuusuke

-Te lo dejo en tus manos Yuusuke

-gracias Kaza-chan

-Lo siento mi Kaza, todo es por mi culpa-acariciando en su cabeza

-No pasa nada-sonriendo a su capitán-todo saldrá bien, confió en mi equipo.

-Bien dicho hijo-dijo Endo entusiasmado.


	7. Chapter 7

Cap 7: Cosas

El joven Kazama Endo regreso a casa junto con su padre en el coche, dejando todo arreglado con su capitán del equipo, aunque aun tenia curiosidad por saber mas sobre lo que le paso a la madre o en otras palabras el padre uke, el chico ademas estaba lesionado, eso le fastiadiaba mucho, pero las palabras de su padre lo reconfortaban.

-Kazama…-hablando con una voz tranquila

-Si padre

-Hijo ¿Qué te pasa?

-Nada, es por el capitán, esta raro-mirando por la ventana

-jaja hijo no me digas que te gusta Tsunichi-riendo

-no padre! Como se te ocurre-sonrojado- a mi me gusta am…-pensando- ¡venus!

-Oh si claro, eso mismo decía tu madre y míralo ahora

-Padre…

EN EL PASADO

El joven Tachimukai salía del hospital recuperado junto con sus amigos y su gran amor del mar, Tsunami tomados de la mano.

-Recuerda Tachi dentro de unos días tienes revisión nuevamente

-Lo se, estas muy controlador

-Si no lo hago nade lo hara y debo ser un buen novio ejemplar

-Ya lo eres amor mio-lo abraza

-Eso es mentira-asentando su última palabra

-No te debes mortificar a si mismo

-Chicos, vamos a comer invita Mido!-corriendo Kaze

-Joo eso es trampa Kaze

EN EL FUTURO

-Padre…

-Dime Tsunichi

-¿hago bien? Es decir soy buen capitán

-Hijo, eso es algo que debes saberlo, pero no por nada has llegado a la semifinal

-Cierto, gracias-mira a su hermano- ¡Tu! Vete a tu de una vez- señalando con cara de enfado

-Obligame Tsuni-baka –abrazado a el hermano Tsunami Tachimukai

-jejeje hermano no te pongas asi-con una gotita en la cabeza

-Se la pasa aquí, desde que tienes 3 años Yuusuke

-Bueno al menos cocina-dice el papa tan tranquilo

-Es verdad, bueno Gazel hazte un curry con patatas asadas anda-sentado en el sofá con el padre

-Solo are la comida que me pida Yuusuke-con orgullo

-De verdad no se que hace viviendo en nuestra casa-se pregunta el padre

-Gaze-sempai yo quería curry con patatas asados-con una carita de cachorrito degollado

-Ahora lo preparare-hacia la cocina

-A el si le haces caso-los dos a la vez

-Tsunichi-le llamo su padre- ¿teneis la nueva tectica lista?

-Hai, solo nos falta un detalle, al final la aremos junto con Torch y Luca

-Me parece bien, las cosas se ponen difíciles a partir de ahora

-Yo protegeré la portería-dijo Gazel- y a Yuusuke

-De acuerdo, amm…que mal, tengo que pasar al centro a Apolo junto con Hiromi para que formen su nueva técnica-suspiro- mañana are la formación con Yuuakio

-Bien, espero que las cosas mejoren

-Si, pero antes visitare a mama y llévate a Tayuuki conmigo


	8. Chapter 8

Cap 8: Entrenando

-¡A entrenar¡-dijo dando animos el joven Kazama sentado en el banco con su pie mal

-Kazama…-desviando la mirada el capitan

-Capitan esfuerzate al maximo-sonrio

-Kaza-chan ¿Qué te paso?-pregunto Hiromi

-Nada, tonterias-alego alegre, el otro solo giro su cabeza confundido

-Chicos-apareciendo Endo con un papel junto con Ruiko, Oyukuhi y Venus

-si entrenador-dijo Tsunichi

-teneis un partido contra el instituto Imperial

-Anda el cole de mis padres-dice Yuuakio

-Y de los mios estupido-alego Sakumi

-No empeceis-dijo el tierno Yuusuke

-Pasa de ellos-dijo Gazel

-Y lo dice el okupa-dijo Luca con los brazos cruzados.

-Dejadlo ya chicos-grito Torch, mira a su hermano- oye, dice mama que cuando te pasas por ahí

-Algun dia-todos le miran con una gotita

-Bueno, mas motivo para entrenar, llegaremos lejos en el torneo fronteir, lo deremos todo-motivando al equipo Kazama- nos esforzaremos mucho, seremos los mejores del mundo

-Ese sera nuestro objetivo-dijo Tsunichi

EN EL PASADO

-Tsunami-san, me consientes mucho-viendo como su chico le trae la comida a la cama

-Nada es lo suficiente para mi pequeño ojos azules-dejando la bandeja en las piernas del menor.

-Gracias, te quiero-besandolo

-Eres un amor-acariciando su rostro- me ire a entrenar ¿te vienes?

-Si, claro

-Pero nada de hacer deporte

-Esta bien

EN EL FUTURO

-Venga Gazel y Atsuya hacer la tecnica-ordeno Tsunichi

-Que si pesado-reprocho Atsuya acercandose a Gazel

-TIRO HELADO-dijeron a la vez Gazel y Atsuya

-Uff! Por poco, pero no os desanimeis-dijo Kazama

-Hijo, ¿quieres jugar verdad?

-Si, tengo unas ganas enormes de jugar

-Debes descansar si quieres entrar en el torneo

- Lo se

-Kaza-chan-con voz melosa se le acerca Venues con Oyukuhi

-Hola chicas

-Venimos a cuidarte-con mirada muy rara, el capitan, luca y Apolo les mira feamente.

-Yuusuke! La porteria preparate-dijo Yuuakio corriendo a parar el tiro de los dos chicos- ¡Sombras!-rodeo al balon con oscuridad absoluta parando el balon

-Menos mal-suspiro Luca

-No esta mal, seguid asi

-Hai-todo

-Chicos haced la tecnica que os dije-hablo el entrenador

-Vale-dijo Tsunichi-chicos vamos adelante, despues de un rato la tecnica salio a la perfeccion, todos jadeantes se asombraron de su nueva tecnica, Yuusuke fue arrastrado al final de la porteria fue en su ayuda Gazel y Tsunichi.

-Fue asombroso chico-dijo Kazama

-NO esta nada mal, es fantastico, pero se que podemos hacerlo mejor-contento el entrenador

-Gracias señor Endo-dijo Tsunichi, mira su reloj-llego tarde, me voy, Yuuakio quedas al cargo

-Que raro ¿no?-dijo Hiromi

-NI caso son cosas suyas-dijo Torch- vamos a comer mejor

-Estupendo –contesto el anaranjado, mirando a su amigo azulado- ¿ocurre algo?

-Vamos a envestigar lo que le pasa al capitan-serio el portero

-Genial seremos espias-con estrellas en los ojos-

-Tampo asi pero bueno.

Asi fue como Hiromi y Kazama se encaminaron al hospital nuevamente siguiendo a Tsunichi pero no sabian que eran seguidos por Apolu, Luca y Torch.


End file.
